Neverending Night
by Subject37
Summary: An assignment for English regarding a Cask of Amontillado. Modern day version with teenage girls instead. Some swearing and violence.


Alice is the definition of my nemesis. She has seen me through many tortuous endeavours and has put me through many of her own devising. She has drawn the line, this last time, and I will exact my revenge. She shall never find happiness, for she has taken upon herself my enmity, my extreme rage, which I have held with silent composure. She shall awake to find herself a nothing among everything; worthless and trashed.

I've found myself in this position of knowing her for years; those of which that have taken my innocence as a child and as a person. My personhood shall remain anonymous within my school, as she will never have existed there...

This girl is the Queen of Fools in our society; she leads and doesn't realize she walks into her own doom. Her destiny will be taken into my hands and mine alone. She is a fool for the industry, for the pop culture society has evoked upon us. She will only be a victim of today's Fear Culture.

She fawns over men. Any that she deems fit for her needs and wants. She uses them and they want her. She's mastered the art of manipulation; she can get anything she wants from almost any man. The girls are envious, and I just scoff. She has no essence, only a face-turned-plastic, and she will not remain youthful. If anything, I'm doing her a favour! The plastic will crack one day...

And so it was "during the supreme madness" of Spring Break that I met with my friend. She was already in a condition only our teenage parties could satisfy. It was still only evening, prime time for our adventures to start.

"Mary!" she exclaimed as we met in a bus terminal. I was in a long jacket pulled tightly around my slight frame, and she gripped me in a hug.

"Hey, Alice," I replied softly, a small smile on my face. From the embrace, I could tell she had already started our Friday night a bit early. Her breath had been badly covered with gum and her body was constantly favouring her left side.

"What should we do tonight? I've heard there are a couple of parties around here." She decided to steady herself on a metal chair, sighing with relief.

"I've heard there's one in the cemetery. Richie and Bobby were able to bootleg a keg of booze, and the college guys are there." I told her with ease. Her eyes shined with excitement at the thought of new meat.

"Really?" she asked, trying to suppress her enjoyment. The attempt harshly failed and I had to hold back a cough of laughter.

I nodded and sat beside her, quite sober. "Yep, and I've got a couple of coolers in my bag. We should start heading out, soon. It's already eight and they want to start the party at ten." She nodded, and I pulled her up.

"To the cemetery!" she exclaimed again, joy all over her plastic face. I lead her into the bus that went across town. We shared small talk about various people in our school while we rode around the city.

"How much longer?" she implored of me. I glanced out the large window and shrugged.

"We're about ten minutes from the river, and we still need to find the hill," I replied nonchalantly.

"Alright." She fidgeted. It annoyed me.

I rung the bell and we got off. The sky was a dark blue, barely speckled with stars. We found ourselves a block away from the bridge, so we made our way over.

"Finally, let's dig into the coolers," she stated. I rolled my eyes and opened my bag. I gave her a bottle with bright red liquid in it, and she twisted the cap off instantly. I took my own out, a green essence in-stead. Our conversation was specked with sups from our bottles.

"It's getting dark out," I said, once. She shrugged it off. "Are you sure you want to go, still? We could just go back to my place in dig into my dad's stash of booze."

"No!" she cried. "Not with the opportunity to see Bobby."

"If that's what you want..."

"Of course. I barely get to see him, and with college guys around... I might be able to get his attention."

I shrugged again, and we continued our trek. We'd passed the bridge and needed to find the hill two blocks away.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Alice asked me. I supped and shrugged at the same time.

"Probably hanging out around a fire pit."

"Cool."

The sky was constantly getting darker. Street lights were turning on to counter the blackness with their yellow-glows.

"Ugh, it's getting chilly out," I shivered out, tightening my coat again.

"We'll be there soon enough," she replied. After the comment, she finished off her cooler and threw it on the ground. It smashed and she laughed heartily. "Another one!" she demanded.

I reached back and gave her another strawberry-flavoured drink. Again, she opened it instantly and had it to her lips. I shook my head discretely, still having half of mine left.

By the time we reached the hill, all trace of blue was gone from the air, and the lights didn't reach the up the slope of the grassy and muddy mound. Alice was stumbling about, and I had to hold onto her lest she fell. Her arm was unsteady as her legs went flopping about under her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? I'm pretty sure Bobby will have another party this weekend." I told her, still grasping her arm.

"Yeah. Just need to stay sitting when I'm there."

"Okay, we're nearly there."

We were halfway up the hill.

I lead her off to the left side of the hill. She didn't notice the slight perversion from the cemetery.

"We're here," I whispered. She looked around confused.

By a tree was a dug up area. It formed a niche in the ground; six feet long, three feet wide and four feet deep. Beside the shovel stuck in the ground was a wooden box to fit perfectly the hole.

"What is this?" she asked, horror crossing her voice.

"Your last resting place." And before she could do anything, I finished the last drink of my cooler and took the glass to her head with all the force I could muster. She shrieked; an ungodly noise erupting from her mouth. It haltered into a low moan and she crumpled to the muddy ground.

At that time, I was glad she was the mannequin, constantly fettering over her weight of one-oh-five. I pushed the box into the girl's grave. The noise startled her, forcing her into a half-lucid state.

"What..." she couldn't talk properly. I looked down on her, putting my foot on her shoulder. She had to look up at me through the mud. How humiliating 'twas! The proud plastic girl rolling in filth at her death.

"This is a joke, right?" she had sobered. I grinned and shook my head.

"Oh, simply one of my best! You will have no light and enough oxygen to last... well, long enough to contemplate everything." I stepped over her and started rolling her towards the hole with my feet.

Once she was on the edge, she looked ready to puke. A final push had her toppling into the grave. She landed on her back, looking up at me, unable to do anything.

"Are you sure you want to go to the party?" I asked, bemused. "Yes? Well, I must go back home. My parents might be wondering where I am." I grabbed the wooden cover and threw it into the hole, careful to align it.

"Mary! We were friends! What is wrong with you?" she yelled. It was muffled and I paused. A fear picked up in me and I shook. I picked up the shovel and started to cover the box with soil. Finally she started to hit the cover, and I jumped down to cover it. I pulled the mud down from the sides until there was enough to keep it shut. Then I continued shoveling mud until the ground was flat. No on could tell the difference in the ground. No one will miss a plastic face.


End file.
